A Love like Stardust
by MoonLLotus
Summary: Stars did not kiss the way humans did. Affection was usually shown by the brushing of light. He wasn't sure what to expect. Or - the one where Sirius is a celestial being and Remus is his favorite bassist. (Wolfstar)


**MLL** : If you're a fan of my Wolfstar stuff, please go to my Archive of Our Own page.

* * *

When Sirius decided to jump he didn't expect much of a fuss. It wasn't as if he couldn't find his way back, plenty of other's did. His Uncle Alphard had gone down to Earth once, lived a quiet life with a human he had adored before the human died and Alphard came back. It was only a few Earth decades, a blink of an eye.

His cousin Andromeda had jumped as well, more recently. The difference was that Andy bore a _half-human_ child (quite the scandal). She gave up her stardust to ensure her daughter would be a normal human. Andy would never be allowed to come back home. Andy was no longer a celestial being.

Sirius wasn't jumping for something as frivolous as love. He was jumping because he heard a song. When he shared his plans with his brother Regulus, his brother had scoffed. He called Sirius an idiot, and shrugged when Sirius flicked him the V.

Music was something all stars were familiar with, they sang their hymns and ballads among each other. Human music, on the other hand, was so much more versatile, and Sirius loved listening to all of the genres that they offered. He could spend an eternity just listening to the tunes humans created, and he was planning on doing just that until he heard the particular riff of a guitar one night. It caused Sirius' heart to leap and his breathing to increase, something about it called to him. So, after careful planning, he finally pinpointed exactly where the amazing sound was coming from.

He also noticed that the music only played on the fifth day of every Earth week. And it only happened whenever he was at his brightest. Time was a strange thing for him to grasp, but he did his best.

"I'll be back soon," Sirius told Mirzam, the star closest to him. "Before you'll even have the chance to miss me."

He made sure his stardust was secure on his neck before walking to the edge of his platform. Mirzam waved him off, a murmured wish of good luck escaping her lips before Sirius plunged.

* * *

Hogwarts was the bar where The Marauders played every Friday. They had the gig set for nearly six months now, and it was a nice break from their usual lives.

James was the front man and lead guitarist. Friendly, vibrant, and always with an easy smile on his face. His dark hair was in a perpetual mess, and his large glasses were always skewed. He was incredibly charming.

Peter was on drums. Sweet, soft, and with the face of a cherub. He always had shy grin that he offered patrons. He typically played with a lollipop in his mouth, ash blond hair tinting to the multicolored lights which gleamed down upon them on stage. He was extremely endearing.

Remus was their bassist. Quiet, reserved, with scars on his handsome face. His hair had a mass of honeyed curls which were kept short, he rarely spoke a word and hardly ever smiled. The patrons and fans considered him mysterious.

Hogwarts was as full as it typically got whenever they played. The perks of it being a bar in a college town was that there were always patrons on the weekends. The Dumbledore brothers owned it together, although Albus was a professor part-time, so it was typically Aberforth who managed the bar.

"This is our last one for the night, an ode to the flower of my heart," James announced with an infectious grin.

When the set was over and they packed their instruments into the back of Remus' beat up van, they made their way back into Hogwarts for drinks and to talk to patrons who came to see them.

James moseyed up to the counter, a confident smile on his face as he ordered three of the local draft that was on tap from Aberforth.

"I love your music," The young man on the stool next to him stated. He had an untouched cup of seltzer water in front of him. His voice a smooth as velvet.

"Thanks ma—" James began, but stopped as he turned to look at him.

Luminous gray eyes the color of liquid silver framed by long dark lashes, ink black hair that fell to broad shoulders, cheek bones so sharp they could cut glass, a strong chin, mouth so full it'd seemed to be a sin, skin so clear the man almost glowed. All wrapped up in torn denim jeans, worn black boots, a black t-shirt which stretched enticingly over a wide chest, and a beautiful leather jacket. A silver chain of a necklace the only embellishment that he wore, and it was tucked underneath his shirt.

The man was gorgeous. James was _not_ gay, not in the slightest, but the man was the most attractive person he had ever laid eyes on. And James was married to THE Lily Evans!

"I, uh, yeah," James stuttered as an embarrassing heat flooded his face. "Thank you."

The man gave him an innocent smile and James felt his knees buckle.

"You have a lovely voice." The man continued. Christ did he not realize just how stunning he was?

James was suddenly glad that Lily was home with Harry. He knew he was attractive, but Lily was only human and this stranger was breath-taking. The other people at the bar noticed as well, but it seemed that everyone was very intimidated by this ridiculously attractive person that no one had to courage to approach him.

"Er—" James began again.

"What's taking you so long here Jim?" Remus' voice cut through. A hint of a smile in his tone. "Did you get distracted?"

"Well, I was just talking to a fan of ours," James defended himself. He was glad that Remus showed up, it was the perfect opportunity to grab his and Peter's beverages without tripping over his own feet. As it were, he didn't make eye contact with the man again, "You're more than welcome to sit with us if you'd like." Oh jeez, his mouth sometimes had a mind of it's own. James wasn't sure he could handle exposure to the stranger for longer than a few minutes.

"Oh," The man gave a pleasantly surprised look. "If that's okay?" He glanced over James' shoulder at Remus.

Remus, bless his stoic heart, behaved as nonchalant as possible. But James had known Remus for years, so he knew just how out of depth his friend was truly feeling. "Of course."

 _Oh!_ That was Remus' smoldering come hither look that James liked to tease him about. Not tonight, of course. Anything to ensure that the beautiful man stayed firmly away from James, thank you very much. And maybe after a while the strangers face won't be so blinding and James would be able to look him in the eye.

"Yes, thank you," The man gave Remus a bright smile.

The apples of Remus' cheeks pinked slightly, but he returned the smile with one of his own. A rare feat that caused several regulars to do a double take to ensure they were not hallucinating. "Would you like to order something other than sparkling water?"

James took that as his cue to head back to their regular booth. He needed to compose himself, and to warn Peter.

"Oh, no thank you," the man shook his head and took a dainty sip from his glass.

"I'm Remus." Remus leaned forward on his elbows, drinking the stranger's features in. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sirius, like the star." The man smiled, "a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Have you seen our set before?" Remus surely would have noticed him. He was named after the brightest star in the night sky, and with his looks it was obvious that the name suited him.

Sirius paused and shrugged, "I've heard you play before, but your bass is what finally gave me the courage to take the leap of faith and come in here tonight. It was an amazing experience."

"I'm glad that it was positive for you," Remus told him sincerely. He tried not to fidget under the other's scrutiny, silver eyes leaving a heated trail wherever they went.

Remus was not unattractive. He was tall, honey brown curls kept a bit shaggy, expressive brows, sharp brown eyes. He had freckles on the bridge of his nose, and a thin scar which ran from his right temple down to his collarbone. His nose was a little crooked from being broken in the past, and his mouth was in a perpetual frown. All of his past partners would label Remus as 'intense'.

"I like your face," Sirius told him after a beat, "it's interesting." He reached forward, soft finger tips gently tracing the part of the scar that was on Remus' jaw.

Remus swallowed, it felt as though that small section of skin were on fire.

"Sorry," Sirius dropped his hand. "Sorry."

"No, it's—" Remus licked his lips. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Wide gray eyes blinked, "What about your friends? And your instruments?"

"They can find their way home," Remus stated, "come with me."

"Alright."

Remus led his way through the slowly diminishing crowd. It was getting late and a lot of people were only here for their set.

"Hey," Remus gave James his van's keys, "Sirius and I are heading out."

Peter let out a small squeak, face aflame as his bright blue eyes landed on Sirius. "Er— yes, alright. Have a good night."

James grinned at Remus and winked, before carefully allowing his hazel gaze back on Sirius. Internally he let out a sigh of relief. Once he had mentally prepared for it, it was easy to see that Sirius was just a man. Albeit an attractive one, but, and this was the oddest thing, not as gorgeous as James had initially thought.

"Be safe, don't do anything I'd do," James waved them off. "I'll take the van and Pete home."

"Thank you for playing such wonderful music," Sirius said with a grin.

"Please come listen to us again!" Peter blurted, his face almost maroon.

"Of course," Sirius promised.

Remus then grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out of the bar.

Peter downed his beer in one gulp before reaching for James' barely touched beverage and drinking that as well. "Jesus Christ."

"I know!" James exclaimed, "What the fuck?"

"And Remus!" Peter gestured wildly with his hands, "the bollocks on him!"

"You know that no one approached Sirius at the bar?" James leaned forward, frown on his face. "Everyone was staring at him, but no one bothered."

Peter scrunched his nose up in thought before letting out a puff of air, "is that a good thing or a bad thing? To be that attractive that you're intimidating? I wouldn't know how to feel about that."

"He left with Remus," James pointed out.

"To Remus!" Peter toasted with his empty glass. "He's the bravest man that I know."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sirius asked curiously. He had been warned by Regulus that humans were blood-thirsty and that some of them would try to rape or kill him. Remus, however, didn't feel as if he were the violent sort.

Remus peered down at him, in the darkness of night with only the street lights on, Sirius wasn't as overwhelming. "I was thinking my place? It's not too far."

"Oh, alright," Sirius gave him a little smile.

Sirius liked Remus, he enjoyed the way the man played the bass, and he liked how tall Remus was and how different he looked. The scars on Remus' face, neck, and knuckles, the imperfections that made Remus. It was fascinating and Sirius could easily see how his uncle and cousin stayed longer than they should have among humans.

Sirius stared up at the sky, frowning at the fact that he couldn't see the stars. He could hear them, faintly. Their voices sounding distant, a murmured hush against his ears that he had to strain to listen to. He had never seen his family from afar, but Alphard had said it was quite the sight to behold. "I wish we could see the stars."

Remus glanced up, "it's the light pollution. The park is near here, if you'd like to go there first. They won't be as clear to see as they are in the country, but it's better than here."

The park was lush grass and dense trees. Sirius inhaled the smell of green, it was amazing. He followed Remus to a bench and they took a seat together, both glancing up at the moon.

His family looked like diamonds, glittering jewels. They appeared so distant. The moon was different as well, showing up as only a crescent, the rest hidden by the Earth's shadow.

"That's odd," Remus speculated, brows furrowed. "Sirius isn't visible tonight."

Sirius tensed slightly, "how is that odd?"

Remus frowned, "it's the brightest star in the night sky, and it's usually close to the moon during this time of year. This time of year is called dog days because it's when Sirius appears brightest for the longest amount of time. See, there's Regulus, the second brightest star. Sirius should be right there." Remus pointed.

Regulus twinkled down at them haughtily.

Sirius felt his heart beating wildly, he hadn't realized humans took so much notice of him. He should have asked for someone to take his place so that it wouldn't be so obvious. Maybe the next time, if there was a next time, he'd ask for a star that was usually more distant to sit at the head of Canis Major.

"Do you watch the stars often?" Sirius asked Remus curiously. Was that something every human did?

"It was a hobby of mine as a child. I had wanted to be an astronomer growing up, I was obsessed with the moon especially." Remus offered him a sheepish grin.

"What about now?" Sirius wondered.

Remus glanced over at him, "I'm a teacher. I enjoy my job, even if my students can be little shits sometimes. What do you do for a living?"

How did Sirius answer that? He shone and danced, he twirled and pirouetted. He listened to music and watched the Earth rotate around his grandfather, the sun.

"I'm a dancer," Sirius answered, "would you like to see?"

The offer was exhilarating. He highly doubted many humans had ever seen a star perform.

"Oh," Remus gave him a once over, "yes. If you don't mind."

Sirius shrugged off his jacket and handed it to Remus before standing, "I won't be as graceful with these shoes, but I don't have the correct pair with me." He motioned to his boots. He loved his boots, but they were not made for dancing.

Slowly, Sirius stretched his arms above his head and arched his back to loosen his muscles. When he straightened he brought one leg up towards his shoulder as best as he could with the denim, holding it there with a perfectly inhuman balance, before copying with the other. He wished his jeans had a little more give, tights would have been much more preferable. He was unaware of how lewd he appeared and how Remus' breath came out in a near pant.

"Sorry, I need to stretch first," Sirius explained.

Once that was done he stood with his feet in first position before slowly, sensually, moving his body so that his feet were in pointe as best as they could be in his boots. This was the first dance all stars are taught when they are created, it was simple and delicate. It was beautiful when done correctly, though everyone did it a little bit differently. Sirius' version was a little more carnal than others. He glided across the pavement, bent in half before turning to jump, he darted and stretched, rose and turned. His legs interwoven before separating, arms holding himself before rising above his head, back bowing and stretching sensually. His arms held across his body as he slowly moved his hips in time with the imaginary music that was playing in his head before he stopped.

"Wow," Remus said, an awed expression on his face.

"It's better with the proper equipment," Sirius shrugged and stretched his arms out, "and with the music playing."

"No, that was still amazing," Remus assured him. "I, um, you're rather flexible."

"I need to be," Sirius smiled brightly.

"How long have you been dancing?" Remus asked.

Sirius pondered for a moment, "probably my entire life. I don't remember a time when I didn't dance. Did you want to head to your place?"

He was excited to see how the average human lived.

Remus' ears became the same shade of pink as his cheeks, thought thankfully it wasn't visible, "Yes, yes of course. Come on."

* * *

Sirius stared at Remus' overly stuffed bookcase, and enjoyed his plush mismatched sofa and chairs, the low coffee table, the ornate bar stools. Nothing matched, everything was patchwork and thrown together, and Sirius loved it.

"Your place is amazing!" Sirius told him, fingers brushing over everything. There were so many different textures and smells.

"Thank you," Remus smiled, he couldn't stop smiling. He typically smirked or gave amused looks, smiling was something that he just did not do. Unless it was towards one Harry Potter, and apparently now towards the beautiful mysterious ballet dancer who was named Sirius. "Would you like a drink?"

"Oh yes! Water, please," Sirius hopped onto a bar stool. Water was a luxury, it tasted so odd. Subconsciously Sirius palmed at his stardust that he kept underneath his shirt. He was doing exactly what he had wanted, he got to listen to the music in person, he was spending time with the bassist, and the next item on his list would be to watch the sunrise before heading home.

"Tell me about yourself?" Remus asked.

"What would you like to know?" Sirius thanked him for the water, taking small sips and savoring every drop.

They spoke about everything. Somehow always coming back to music. At one point Remus took his spare guitar out and played a soft melody which Sirius sang a hymn to. Sirius tried to teach Remus how to dance, Remus taught Sirius about the ancient stories behind the constellations humans created.

They found themselves laughing quite a bit. Sitting on the plush sofa and never quite running out of a topics to discuss. It was refreshing and fun. Sirius found that a part of him didn't quite want to leave yet.

Sirius also couldn't keep from staring into Remus' eyes. They were such an interesting shade of color. No one he knew had brown eyes, yet he saw many people at the bar with brown eyes. The color of dirt, a good representation of Earth. He wondered if Remus were extra beautiful, among his kin Sirius own looks were average.

"May I kiss you?" Remus asked, hand idly running through Sirius' silky black hair.

Sirius couldn't help the smile that bloomed over his face, "yes, you may."

Stars did not kiss the way humans did. Affection was usually shown by the brushing of light. He wasn't sure what to expect.

The brushing of a _mouth_ against his own caused Sirius to gasp in delight. The skin tingled where it met and Sirius choked a moan as he felt Remus' tongue against his.

When they pulled apart, Sirius felt his face heat, "wow."

"Yeah," Remus nodded. He stood and grabbed Sirius' hand, lacing their fingers, marveling at how soft Sirius' fingers were compared to his own calloused ones. "Let's go to the bedroom."

"Okay," Sirius agreed readily. If that was kissing then he was excited to learn anything else Remus was offering to teach.

* * *

The sun was rising, Sirius watched it from the window seat that was in Remus' living room. Closing his eyes and drinking in grandfather sun's rays before opening his eyes and watching the colors paint across the sky. It was breath-taking. He watched for a few more minutes before standing up. Remus was still fast asleep in his bedroom, it was the perfect time for Sirius to slip out and head home.

He didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, that would be rude. But he didn't want any questions about where he lived being asked either.

He found an blank slip of paper and a pen.

 _Remus,_

 _Thank you for last night. I enjoyed spending time with you._

 _Farewell,_

 _Sirius_

He stuck it on the refrigerator with a random magnet, in front of a child's drawing of fish.

Nodding to himself, Sirius whispered a quiet goodbye into the air and then vanished.

* * *

"So how was it?" James asked as soon as he opened the door to his home. He allowed Remus to enter, giving his friend a lewd smile before straightening his face. Harry was in the kitchen with Lily, no need for his son to try to copy that particular expression.

"Moony!" Harry exclaimed from his seat at the kitchen table where his mother was forcing him to eat vegetables with his lunch.

"Hey Harry," Remus ruffled his wild dark hair before taking the seat beside him. "Hey Lily."

"James told me that your friend last night was beautiful. His exact words," Lily gave Remus a knowing look. She sat opposite Harry, finger as a place mark for the page she had been reading in a medical book. She was not allowing her toddler to get up from his seat until he ate at least half of his serving of carrots.

"He was, and it was the best time of my life," Remus thanked James as his friend passed him a can of Coke.

"Nice," James took the seat next to his wife. "Did you get his number?"

"No," Remus played with the tab on the can, "he left before I woke up."

"Well, there's plenty of other fish," Lily shrugged. "Harry James Potter, you will stop feeding Mr. Snuffles carrots this instant!"

The big black dog that the Potters owned gave her a doggy grin. Happy to be eating whatever the youngest member of the house was offering.

"I didn't!" Harry fibbed, making his eyes as wide as possible. Luckily he was a cute child, because Remus was sure his looks saved his hide multiple times.

"I'm not sure about fish," Remus said to Lily, "we really clicked. We talked all night."

James snorted, "Not all night."

"Most of it," Remus countered, "he dances ballet, he knows all about the solar system, he kept me engaged in our conversation. It was better than any date I've ever been on. I've never met a man like him before."

James and Lily exchanged a quick glance. They had never seen a man make this much of an impact on Remus before either.

* * *

"Come with me," Sirius begged his brother.

He had waited until the sun had risen and fallen over where he knew Remus was a total of seventy times. What was once the blink of an eye now felt like an eternity. He had liked Remus, he desperately wanted to see him again. The issue was Sirius knew that he needed his brother there with him, he was afraid he'd do something rash if he were to be facing Remus again alone.

Sirius knew himself well enough.

He learned more about humans through his uncle. He understood time better now. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, and years. He knew that The Marauders played every Friday at Hogwarts. He made sure to listen to them, listen to Remus. He wanted to see him.

"I'm not going to be mixing myself up with those _humans_ ," Regulus crossed his arms, "and I don't think it's a good idea for you to go either. You'll end up like Andromeda."

"I won't!"

"You will Sirius! You told me that you'll be going down for music, but this is the second time listening to the same people play. You're infatuated, don't think that no one notices."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, worrying his lower lip. "Reg, if you don't go with me, I might not come back."

He watched as his brother's already straight spine become ridged. "Damn it Sirius."

This was how Regulus found himself in a crowded bar on a Friday night with his elder brother. Aberforth raised his eyebrows at the sight of them. He had not been expecting to see Sirius again, let alone him with his brother.

"This place is too loud for me," Regulus gripped.

"You don't appreciate it?" Sirius asked, "Our home is so quiet compared to this."

Regulus refused to admit that yes, it was nice. "We'll stay until they're finished and then we'll leave."

"That's fine," Sirius waved him off, eyes on the stage.

They were seated on the stools closest to the small stage, facing it. Sirius half hoped that someone in The Marauders would notice him, but he also half hoped that they wouldn't. He didn't know what to do if he were approached by them again.

The trio came out and did their set, playing a fast pace which left Sirius' bones rattling. He loved it, loved every moment of it. He drank it all in. Like the last time he was at Hogwarts, no one approached him. He wondered why that was, maybe most humans did not seek out strangers? Maybe? But he had seen a few people buy others drinks. Maybe he wasn't attractive by human standards? He was quite plain back home. Regulus looked similar to him, but with softer edges. Maybe Regulus was plain as well. Sirius worried if Remus thought he was ugly. Only because Sirius found Remus so very lovely.

"Thank you and goodnight!" James' voice reverberated at last.

Sirius clapped with everyone else, a large smile on his face. He loved their music so much.

"Come on," Regulus hopped off of the bar stool and grabbed him by the elbow.

"Okay," Sirius sighed.

They were halfway to the door when someone grabbed his wrist. Sirius turned, swallowing uselessly as he stared up into Remus' very brown eyes.

"Excuse me, sir," Regulus frowned at Remus, "please take your hand off of him."

"It's okay Reg." Sirius told his brother.

They exchanged a glance. It was obviously not okay to Regulus, whom Sirius told everything about how his last night on the Earth had been. Regulus, who knew how close Sirius was to truly falling.

"I knew I shouldn't have indulged you!" Regulus hissed at Sirius. "This is _him_ , isn't it?"

Remus watched them interact, withdrawing his hand and shifting on his feet. "May I speak to you alone, Sirius?"

He should say no. He should not be speaking to the handsome human man on his own. There was a reason why he brought his brother with him!

"Your brother can sit with my mates," Remus gestured to James and Peter. The duo waved from their usual table. Sirius would ask how Remus realized that they were brothers, but they looked too similar not to be. They could possibly pass for twins.

Regulus glared at Sirius before stomping away to the two men who were waiting for him. He plopped down beside Peter, folding his arms and scowling at Sirius before becoming distracted by something James was saying.

"Outside?" Sirius asked, motioning towards the door.

Remus nodded.

They moved past a group of smokers and a little further down the street, away from listening ears.

"So," Remus begun.

"I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you properly," Sirius blurted out, "It's just, I needed to get home."

Remus furrowed his brow, "I get that. Just, you didn't even leave your number."

It wasn't as if Remus had never had a one-night stand before. It was ridiculous to expect anything else from a man he picked up from a bar. And it had been over two months since they last laid eyes on each other. Still, he had wanted to see Sirius again. Needed to.

Sirius' hand came up and palmed the pendant that hung from his necklace. "I don't have a phone."

"Who doesn't have a phone?" Remus caught himself before he let out an incredulous snort.

Sirius rubbed his face, "Regulus was right, I shouldn't have come here tonight."

"Regulus?" Remus repeated, "Is everyone in your family named after a star?"

Sirius laughed, "Something like that. Remus, I like you. I liked talking to you, I would love to get to know you."

"But?" Remus pressed.

"We're too different."

" _How_ are we too different?"

"It would never work."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not human!" Sirius slapped a hand over his mouth. "Damn it all."

"Oh? Then what are you?" Remus arched a brow.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, "I'm what you humans refer to as a celestial being."

"An angel? Really Sirius?"

"No. A star," Sirius looked up at the moon. "And it's obvious that I'm missing from the sky tonight."

Remus followed his gaze. Sure enough neither Sirius nor Regulus were visible. "I don't believe you."

"You don't have to," Sirius slumped forward a bit, palm resting against his pendant again. "I'm afraid that the more I see you, the more I'll want to stay. I can't stay."

"You like me, right?" Remus asked softly, all the fight in him suddenly drained. "I just want to see where this will go. Maybe see a film, or go to dinner. I'm not asking for you to marry me, or for it to be serious. We can be friends, right? No risk of falling then."

"You're entirely too calm about this," Sirius gave him a suspicious look. "Most humans would find me insane."

"I don't think you are," And Remus was surprised to find truth in his words. He realized that Sirius being otherworldly made perfect sense. He had been fascinated by everything Remus spoke about and showed him. And then there was the fact that it was almost painful to look right at him because he was so beautiful. "Please, Sirius?"

Sirius hesitated only for a moment. "Okay."

* * *

One week turned into two, which turned into a month, then six months, ten months, and suddenly it was two years.

Sirius watched Remus strum lazily on his guitar in his apartment. They had been doing this for two years. Initially they were just friends, but then they began to sleep with each other. Feelings became mingled in it. Regulus always gave Sirius a worried look whenever he returned home after days of being away.

Regulus was worried that Sirius would realize that Remus was aging.

While Sirius was not.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Remus asked, hand resting against the guitar strings. Brown gaze drinking Sirius in. Sirius was always startlingly beautiful, Remus was sure that he could stare at him for an eternity and never not lose his breath.

"I think I want to find Andy."

He had only mentioned Andromeda a few times. It wasn't too hard to find her. Sirius could hear her star song sometimes. It was fainter than that of his relatives who were not on Earth. It sounded muffled, as if one were listening to it from under water.

"Why is that?" Remus asked. Sitting up a little straighter than before.

"I—" Sirius paused, "Remus, I love you."

"Oh," Remus felt his heart warm, "I love you too."

This was not the first time they had exchanged these words to one another. That didn't mean that it didn't make Remus feel a surge of happiness every time he heard them. He wished he would forever feel that way whenever Sirius said it.

"I want to stay. I was going to ask Andy if she regrets it, but I doubt that she does. Re, I don't want you to continue to age without me." Sirius was shifting uncomfortably, his face a pretty pink as he worried his mouth with his teeth. "But I'm scared."

"Sirius, I'll never ask you to give that part of yourself up for me," Remus set the guitar back in its case. "I'm happy just to have you here with me."

It was the truth. He was so happy just to be able to bask in the other man's presence. Sirius would probably always be untouchable in some way. Whether he was a star or a mortal, it didn't matter. Remus just wanted him in whatever way he could have him.

"Do you mean that?" Sirius asked, "the thing is, Re. I don't think I could continue to exist without you when you die."

Lily had asked them when they were going to move in together. When Sirius and he were going to become serious. James wondered if they ever wanted to adopt children, or perhaps a dog. Mr. Snuffles had impregnated the neighbor's dog, so puppies were going to be born soon. Peter asked him what they were going to do for their two year anniversary.

"Do you mean that?" Remus echoed Sirius' words back to him. He was kneeling before Sirius now, hands on the other's knees.

Eyes like liquid silver shyly met his own.

"Yes." Sirius answered.


End file.
